


Untitled

by niblick_iii



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing going on between James Wilson, Boy Wonder Oncologist, and Gregory House, Genius Diagnostician...<br/>Wilson convinces himself there is no subtext.</p><p>Two alternative versions of the same fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ending One

**Author's Note:**

> I would hardly call this fic, more a kind of splurge of thoughts caused by watching House before I go to bed too often, and I kinda woke up with this. Not so much a plot bunny as an idea hamster.  
> If you wanted to get poncy about it then I guess it is a stream of conciousness from Wilson's POV ish.  
> Err... there's also two versions because I couldn't decide which I liked better. The first one fits in more with my personal canon in my mind, but I the second one made me smile.

There is nothing going on between James Wilson, Boy Wonder Oncologist, and Gregory House, Genius Diagnostician. This is a self evident truth which Wilson tells himself every morning. There couldn’t be, House is his best friend for goodness sake! DRUNKEN SNOGGING DOESN’T COUNT – everyone’s done it. At least once in their life. In college at least. Just because _technically_ they’re not in college anymore, it doesn’t mean that you can heap heapfuls of… well _meaning_ onto the situation. You can’t be in denial if there is nothing going on.

Honestly, you wake up in bed with your best friend and very hazy memories of the night before, and suddenly you’re swimming in meaning. It only happened the once. Once stupid medical conference and whoosh! -  giant dollops of meaning flying about the place. Really, there’s no need to get het up about something that happened once. Well okay, maybe twice, but that doesn’t change a thing. It is perfectly _obvious_ what happened. Obvious. Ob-vi-ous. What you need it explaining? Honestly, it’s transparent what must have happened. Obviously, obviously they had both got blind stinking drunk. Obviously they had, it was a medical conference, it's what you do. And then, _obviously_ one or other of them had decided that the effort of getting back to their own room wasn’t worth it. Of _course_ it seemed like a good idea at the time, _all_ drunken ideas seem like a good idea at the time. Which is why House had a complete boxset of Project Runway. Drunk people shouldn’t be allowed near eBay, that’s all he’s saying.

So, anyway, obviously that’s what had happened. Obviously that’s what had happened. Of course it was, it was as plain as the nose on your face. And then? What do you mean and then? Well, _obviously_ they had both collapsed on the bed and passed out. Of _course_ that’s what happened. There is no other way to explain it. Absolutely none. None whatsoever. Nope cannot think of even one other even slightly possible explanation to explain the events. Not one. You could not put a different complexion on the event even if you tried. Nothing happened. There is nothing going on. Unfortunately.


	2. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending

There is nothing going on between James Wilson, Boy Wonder Oncologist, and Gregory House, Genius Diagnostician. This is a self evident truth which Wilson tells himself every morning. There couldn’t be, House is his best friend for goodness sake! DRUNKEN SNOGGING DOESN’T COUNT – everyone’s done it. At least once in their life. In college at least. Just because technically they’re not in college anymore, it doesn’t mean that you can heap heapfuls of… well meaning onto the situation. You can’t be in denial if there is nothing going on.

Honestly, you wake up in bed with your best friend and very hazy memories of the night before, and suddenly you’re swimming in meaning. It only happened the once. Once stupid medical conference and whoosh! - giant dollops of meaning flying about the place. Really, there’s no need to get het up about something that happened once. Well okay, maybe twice, but that doesn’t change a thing. It is perfectly obvious what happened. Obvious. Ob-vi-ous. What you need it explaining? Honestly, it’s transparent what must have happened. Obviously, obviously they had both got blind stinking drunk. Obviously they had, it was a medical conference, it's what you do. And then, obviously one or other of them had decided that the effort of getting back to their own room wasn’t worth it. Of course it seemed like a good idea at the time, all drunken ideas seem like a good idea at the time. Which is why House had a complete boxset of Project Runway. Drunk people shouldn’t be allowed near eBay, that’s all he’s saying.

So, anyway, obviously that’s what had happened. Obviously that’s what had happened. Of course it was, it was as plain as the nose on your face. And then? What do you mean and then? Well, obviously they had both collapsed on the bed and passed out. Of course that’s what happened. There is no other way to explain it. Absolutely none. None whatsoever. Nope cannot think of even one other even slightly possible explanation to explain the events. Not one. You could not put a different complexion on the event even if you tried. Nothing happened. There is nothing going on. House shifted in his sleep next to him. Nothing at all.


End file.
